A new and unique top cover for cedar chests or like boxes or box-like structures is disclosed. Other cedar chests have flat door-like lids whose tops limit their capacity for storing household goods, such as blankets, linens, etc. This new roll-top design increases capacity greatly, while simultaneously providing an "occasional chair" to sit upon. The resultant new and unique design produces a new and pleasant alternative to ordinary cedar chests.